Kadonnut Sydän
by weruxox
Summary: Sophie Hatter ei niinkään perusta rakkaudesta. Vanhimpana lapsena hänen ei ole sopivaa ajatella moista, mutta miten käy, kun hän tapaa tutun menneisyydestä ja saa peräänsä noidan, joka on heidän jälleennäkemisestään äärimmäisen mustasukkainen? Sophien ennalta määrätty elämä vaihtuu kertaheitolla jännittäväksi seikkailuksi! Perustuu kirjaan.
1. Ensimmäinen luku

**A/N: Heissan! Pitkäaikainen haaveeni on nyt siis tapahtumaisillaan, eli kirjoitan Liikkuvasta linnasta ensimmäistä fanfictioniani, **_**suomeksi**_**. Toivottavasti te nautitte tämän lukemisesta yhtä paljon kuin minä pidän tämän kirjoittamisesta! **

"Hiiteen koko vapunpäivä juhlallisuuksineen!" Sophie huusi käsiään ilmassa heilutellen. Hän oli äärimmäisen turhautunut. Huomenna olisi vapunpäivä, yksi Ingaryn tärkeimmistä juhlapäivistä koko vuoden aikana. Silloin juhlittiin kevättä ja kesän tuloa paraateilla ja tanssilla. Hyvin usein nuorten neitien oli tapana liikuskella seurapiiri-ihmisten joukossa luoden suhteita ja mahdollisesti etsien tulevaa sulhasta. Sophie ei voinut olla koko asiasta vähempää mielissään. Fanny, Lettie ja Martha olivat kaikki kolme innosta piukeina, valmiina etsimään tulevia sulhoja. Hattukaupan tylsä ja rauhallinen elämä ei ollut Fannya varten, joten hän yritti etsiä itselleen rikasta uutta miestä, jonka kanssa elää herroiksi isossa kartanossa, jossa hänen kaikki kolme tytärtäänkin voisivat asua. Lettie ja Martha nyt olivat tyypillisiä teini-ikäisiä, joita kiinnostivat komeat miehet enemmänkin kuin mikään muu. Sophie oli täydellinen vastakohta muulle perheelleen. Hän ei halunnut mitään sulhoja, hän halusi vain tehdä hattuja omassa sopessaan, mitäs oli kolmesta sisaruksesta vanhin. Hän oli hyväksynyt kohtalonsa jo aikoja sitten, eikä halunnut uhmata ennalta määrättyä. Lettie ja Martha olivat kuitenkin aivan liian sinnikkäitä antaakseen hänen olla rauhassa onneton. Nytkin Sophie oli huoneessaan tuijottamassa sängyllä lepäävää tummansinistä pukua kriittisellä silmällä.  
"En minä tarvitse tällaisia hömpötyksiä!" hän mutisi itselleen vihaisena. Hänen sormensa nykivät halusta tarttua pukuun ja heittää se avoimesta ikkunasta kadulle. Varmasti se pukisi kadun kiveystä paljon paremmin kuin häntä. Hän kuitenkin tiesi, etteivät hänen siskonsa jättäisi häntä rauhaan, mikäli hän tekisi jotain niin radikaalia. Hän tyytyi vaan tuhahtamaan ja viikkaamaan mekon nätisti kaappiin piiloon.

Sophie ei ollut oikein koskaan ollut erityisen kiinnostunut rakkaudesta, sulhasista, häistä tai muista sellaisista, joita suotiin vain elämässään onnistuville ihmisille, joihin Sophie ei todellakaan kuulunut. Olihan hän lukenut paljon, jopa rakkaudesta, mutta se oli jäänyt kaukaiseksi haaveeksi hänen tajuttuaan olevansa vanhapiika ikuisesti kuudennestatoista syntymäpäivästään eteenpäin. Lettie oli kuitenkin aina ollut se perheen kaunein ja tavoitelluin, ja hän varmasti pääsisi hyviin naimisiin. Ollessaan myös keskimmäinen, hänen elämänsä tulisi mitä todennäköisimmin olemaan loisteliasta ja tasapainoista. Martha sen sijaan menestyisi kaikessa mitä ikinä tekisikään! Hän oli itsekin lohkaissut Lettielle tulevansa ylettömän rikkaaksi, vaikkei menisikään minkäänlaisiin naimisiin, ja näyttänyt kieltä päälle.

Sophiella kuitenkin oli lapsuudestaan asti ollut pieni salaisuus, vaikka se olikin enemmän pelkkä lapsellinen ja hölmö lupaus, jolla ei ollut mitään oikeita takeita. Hän oli lapsena tuntenut pojan – häntä joitakin vuosia vanhempi – jonka kanssa hän oli ystävystynyt ja tainnut olla aika lailla ihastunutkin. Pojan oli kuitenkin täytynyt muuttaa toisaalle aloittaakseen koulunsa. Sophie oli murheen murtama ja varma siitä, ettei kaksikko tapaisi tosiaan enää koskaan. Poika tunsi samoin, joten hän lupasi kirjoittaa Sophielle ja tulla tapaamaan aina kun pystyi.

Olihan Sophie saanutkin kirjeitä – hän kirjoitti takaisin niin hyvin kuin suinkin osasi ja niin pian kuin pystyi – mutta ajan myötä niiden tuleminen loppui. Tyttö odotti kuitenkin, jos ne olisivat vain kadonneet postissa tai hänellä olisi jokin este, eikä voinut lähettää sitä ihan vielä. Mutta hän odotti turhaan ja pikkuhiljaa tajusi sen itsekin. Hän piilotti kaikki pojalta saanut kirjeet sängyn ja patjan väliin omassa huoneessaan, etteivät hänen liiankin uteliaat sisaruksensa pääsisi niihin käsiksi.

Vaikka kirjeitä ei enää tullut, yhdessä niistä poika oli luvannut jotain, minkä Sophie oli ottanut todesta. Hän oli luvannut, että kun olisi saanut koulunsa loppuun, hän tulisi takaisin Market Chippingiin tapaamaan Sophieta. Sophie tiesi, että siinä vaiheessa poika olisi jo aikuinen mies, mutta Sophiella oli vielä monia oppivuosia edessä. Silti hän ei voinut unohtaa ihastustaan ja olla toivomatta tämän todella palaavan.

Nyt Sophie oli kuitenkin jo kahdeksantoistavuotias, opissa oman isänsä hattukaupassa. Hän jätti moiset haihattelut sisarilleen ja keskittyi työhön, elannon hankkimiseen ja sisartensa kasvattamiseen. Hänen äitipuolensa ei ollut järin huolehtivaista sorttia, vaan liikkui enemmän pitkin kaupunkia etsimässä itselleen onnea.

Mistä päästäänkin takaisin ihastuttavaan vapunpäivään.

Jo aamiaispöydässä Hatterin sisaruksista kaksi nuorinta olivat täysin täpinöissään. Lettie oli ehtinyt kuvailla kaikki mahdolliset sulhaset, jotka hän voisi kelpuuttaa, kun Martha oli toivonut ihastuvansa ensi silmäyksellä. Sophie oli istunut ärtyneen vaitonaisena vieressä ja kuunnellut, kuinka he löivät vetoa paremman miesehdokkaan löytämisestä.

Paraati ja tanssit oli järjestetty alkaviksi keskipäivän jälkeen, kun aurinko olisi korkeimmillaan. Kadut oli koristeltu värikkäillä viireillä ja erivärisiä kukkia oli sijoiteltu ympäriinsä. Ennen varsinaisen tilaisuuden alkua, joka puolella Market Chippingiä saattoi kuulla iloista musiikkia, kun musikantit virittivät kaupunkia juhlatunnelmaan.

Kaikki Hatterin perheen neidit olivat vetäytyneet omiin huoneisiinsa valmistautumaan. Muiden huoneista kuului naurua ja puheensorinaa, kun Sophie oli parhaillaan pitämässä tuijotuskilpailua tummansinisen pukunsa kanssa. Jälleen. Hän katsoi sitä tuimasti, silmät liikkuen puvun kauluksesta keskipitkiin hihoihin, hillittyihin puhviolkaimiin ja niistä aina alas valkeaan pitsireunukseen. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista halua pukeutua tuohon naamiaisasuun – hän olisi mielellään mennyt omissa tavallisissa harmaissa leningeissään, jotka eivät korostaneet sen puoleen rintamusta kuten eivät lanteitakaan. Ne olivat turvallisia, mukavia ja ennen kaikkea huomaamattomia. Niissä hän saattoi kadota seinätiilien lomaan. Tuossa tummansinisessä hän ei voinut olla osa lavasteita, eikä tuntea itseään mukavaksikaan. Jälkimmäinen oli kylläkin vielä vahvistamaton väite, mutta Sophie oli lähestulkoon varma asiasta.

"Sophie, Sophie! Oletko jo pukeutunut?" Fanny kysyi koputettuaan ensin Sophien huoneen oveen. Sophie havahtui yksipuolisesta mutta kylmäverisestä katseiden taistelusta mekkonsa kanssa.  
"En vielä, ihan hetki vain!" hän vastasi. Hän kuuli Fannyn kenkien kopisevan kauemmas hänen ovensa luota ja tarttui leninkinsä helmoihin. Vielä seistessään alusvaatteissaankin hän tuijotti pukua ikävästi ja mutisi sille.  
"Olet juuri tuollainen tyypillinen epätoivoisten tyttöjen mekko! Toivottavasti joku päivä sinua käyttää joku oikeasti rakkautta tarvitseva", hän totesi ja veti puvun sitten päälleen. Se asettui hänen päälleen täydellisesti, kuin olisi todellakin mittatilaustyönä tehty. Oikeasti puku oli kuitenkin Fannyn vanha, josta Sophie itse oli korjannut muutaman sauman.

Helman ojennuksen jälkeen Sophie kävi peilipöydän ääreen istumaan, hyvin tietämättömänä siitä, mitä pitäisi tehdä seuraavaksi. Ensimmäisenä hän tarttui hiusharjaan ja veteli kullanpunaisia takkuja selviksi. Kuten varmasti oli selvää, ei Sophie osannut laittaa hiuksiaankaan. Hänellä oli tapana turvautua ironisesti hattuihin, ja niin hän tekisi nytkin. Lettien mieliksi hän kokeili tuputtaa vähän puuteria valmiiksi vaalealle iholleen ja poskien ja nenänpään jälkeen hän totesi olevansa valmis.  
"Valmis tosiaan!" hän tuhahti. "Näytän siltä samalta vanhalta piialta kuin aina ennenkin!"  
Kiukkuisena hän otti tummansinisellä silkkinauhalla ja rusetilla koristellun olkihattunsa peilin päältä ja asetteli sen päähänsä parhaansa mukaan. Hän sai sen asettumaan naamansa peitoksi, mihin hän oli hyvin tyytyväinen. "Hiiret pysykööt koloissaan", hän sanoi peilikuvalleen ja asteli ulos huoneestaan.

**A/N: Risuja, ruusuja? :D Jättäkää toki kommenttia ja sanokaa mitä piditte!**


	2. Toinen luku

**A/N: Pahoittelut kamalan pitkästä odotuksesta! Kiitos kovasti kommenteista :3**

Hatterin seurue asteli mukulakivikadulle, joka veisi heidät parin korttelin päähän torille, missä vapunpäivän menot odottivat. Fanny johdatti joukkoa heilutellen vaaleaa pitsiviuhkaansa naamansa edessä, tehden parhaansa sulautuessaan edesmenneen puolisonsa tyttärien joukkoon. Lettie ja Martha pitivät myös viuhkoja kasvojensa edessä kovin viehkeään tapaan, aika ajoin kikatellen keskenään kun vastaantuleva herra nosti heille hattuaan tervehdykseksi. Sophie sen sijaan puristi omaa viuhkaansa tiukasti oikeassa kädessään ja piti jatkuvasti katseensa rosoisenharmaissa katukivissä, muka keskittyen pitkän helman kanssa kävelemiseen. Käsivarret hänellä oli suorina sivuilla, ja kasvoilla – sen mitä niistä nyt erotti hatun takaa – ei näkynyt hymynhäivääkään. Miksipä olisi, eihän Sophien mielestä vapunpäivässä ollut mitään hauskaa tai mielenkiintoista.

"Sophie, et viitsisi murjottaa noin", Martha ehdotti, mutta Sophie ei vastannut. Fanny ilmeisesti ei ollut kuullut nuorimmaisen sanoja tai sitten ei välittänyt, koska pysyi hiljaa toriaukiolle saapumiseen asti. Aukion talot oli koristeltu monivärisillä viirinauhoilla, Ingaryn lipuilla ja suurilla kirkkaanvärisillä krysanteemikoristeilla. Orkesteri soitti aukion laidalla iloista musiikkia ja vastapäisellä laidalla olevat konditoriaputiikit olivat levittäneet pöytiä ja tuoleja kadulle, ja suurin osa niistä olikin jo varattu juhlijoille. Äkisti musiikki sai uudenlaisen tempon, ja miehet komeissa puvuissa pyysivät neitejä aukion keskelle tanssimaan. Siinä vaiheessa Fanny kääntyi ympäri kohti kolmikkoa sulkien viuhkansa äänekkäällä napsahduksella.  
"Kuten olen varmasti sanonut jo monesti aiemmin, tämä on tärkeä päivä, tytöt", hän aloitti ja vilkaisi Sophieta kulmat aavistuksen kurtussa. "Käyttäytykää siis arvonne mukaisesti. Ja se tarkoittaa myös sinua, Sophie – vaikka oletkin vanhin, tuo mutru kasvoillasi tekee sen liiankin ilmiselväksi."  
Nytkään Sophie ei sanonut mitään, kunhan hymähti ja otti kasvoilleen neutraalimman ilmeen. Lettie ei malttanut enää kuunnella äitipuolensa jaarituksia, joten pyysi heitä menemään eteenpäin, ennen kuin heitä jäätäisiin tuijottamaan. Fanny laittoi kiireesti suunsa kiinni ja viuhkan jälleen kasvojensa eteen, kääntyi ympäri ja katosi ihmisvirtaan. Lettie ja Martha kulkivat käsikynkässä eteenpäin ja Fannyn tavoin katosivat muiden sekaan. Huomatessaan olevansa yksin, Sophie nosti katseensa viimein ylös ja melkein irvisti kauhusta. Liikaa värejä, ihmisiä, liikettä, ääntä, kaikkea! Vastustellen halua laittaa kädet korvilleen hän siirtyi sivummalle kohti konditorioiden pöytiä, joista muutama varjossa oleva loisti tyhjyyttään. Tyytyväinen pieneen voittoon, hän istui valkealle, ornamentein koristelulle tuolille ja laski viuhkansa pöydälle. Hän otti tukea ja turvaa tuovan hattunsakin pois päästään ja hieroi oikeaa ohimoaan, toivoen voivansa palata kotiin päänsäryn turvin.

"…tanssin?"  
Hieman hätkähtäen Sophie laski käden syliinsä ja käänsi katseensa vasemmalle puolelleen, jossa aurinko paistoi ikävästi suoraan häntä silmiin. Tumma varjo seisoi käsi ojennettuna häntä kohden, kuin odottaen. Sophien täytyi nostaa käsi silmiensä suojaksi, jotta hän sai selvää tummasta varjosta. Siinä seisoi nuori mies, jolla oli yllään kalliin näköinen sinisin ja hopein ruuduin koristeltu takki, tavallista pidemmät vaaleat hiukset, jotka laskeutuivat reunustamaan hänen kasvojaan pehmeinä suortuvina, joita Sophien teki _melkein _mieli koskettaa. Päästyään alkujärkytyksestä kuitenkin ohi, hän muisti miehen puhuneen hänelle jotain ja suoristautui hieman tuolissaan.  
"Anteeksi, olin… ajatuksissani, en kuullut mitä sanoitte", hän sanoi kohteliaasti, mutta hieman arkaillen, parhaansa mukaan änkyttämättä. Miehen kasvoilla oli laiskanoloinen hymy, joka venyi entisestään.  
"Kysyin teitä tanssimaan kanssani", mies selitti, yhä pitäen kättään ojennettuna.  
"Ah, tuota", Sophie katsoi miestä hetken silmät epäuskosta suurina, eikä osannut välittömästi vastata. Vasta kun mies ojensi kättään lähemmäs Sophieta, tyttö havahtui ja kieltäytyi kutsusta.  
"Olen pahoillani, en voi kovin hyvin – enkä usko että tanssiminen tekisi hyvää."  
Mies veti kätensä takaisin ja heti Sophie käänsi katseensa syliinsä. Hän oletti miehen lähteneen sanaakaan sanomatta omille teilleen, joten tarttui viuhkaansa ja heilutti sitä kevyesti naaman edessä – posket kuumottivat ikävästi – huokaisten syvään.

"Oletteko saanut auringonpistoksen, vai särkeekö päätänne muuten vain?"  
Tällä kertaa nuoren miehen ääni kuului suoraan edestä, ja kas kummaa, kun Sophie kohdisti katseensa eteensä ja laski viuhkan alas, äskeinen herra istui pöydän ääressä samanlaisella valkoisella tuolilla kuin hänkin. Sophie oli hämmennyksestä mykkänä, ja tuijotti vain miestä. Tällä oli tavallista maanmiestä sirommat kasvot, korkeammat poskipäät ja pidemmät silmäripset. Hänen silmänsä olivat kauniin kirkkaanvihreät, mutta hänen katseessaan oli jotain outoa – pupillit eivät tuntuneet kunnolla keskittyvän mihinkään. Aivan kuin hän katsoisi jatkuvasti jotain, mikä ei ollut olemassa täällä, vaan ainoastaan hänen mielessään. Mies ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut poissaolevalta, vaan pikemminkin omituisen kiinnostuneelta Sophien terveydentilasta. Hän oli asettanut vasemman jalkansa toisen päälle ja nojasi kyynärpäätään polveensa, katsellen tyttöä jälleen laiskanomaisen hymyn kera. Vaaleat otsahiukset laskeutuivat huolettoman täydellisesti pitkinä suortuvina lähelle hänen silmiään, tarttuen välillä silmäripsiin kun hän räpäytti silmiään muutaman kerran. Lasittunut katse ei kuitenkaan kadonnut mihinkään.

Yhtäkkiä kauhean tietoisena koruttomuudestaan, Sophie punastui, tarttui pöydällä lojuvaan hattuunsa, asetti sen nopeasti päähänsä ja nousi ylös. Hän oli aikeissa lähteä, tai vaihtaa edes paikkaa, mutta äkisti hänen kyynärvarrellaan oli lämmin käsi siroine sormineen, eikä tyttö voinut olla vilkaisematta vaaleahiuksista miestä uudelleen.  
"Älkää menkö vielä", mies ehdotti ja hymyili lämpimästi. Sophie parka ei tiennyt miten päin olisi, joten päätyi takaisin istumaan. Ensiksi hän ajatteli vain istua hiljaa ja odottaa, että mies kyllästyisi, mutta mies toistikin kysymyksensä, eikä Sophie kehdannut jättää vastaamatta.  
"Muuten vain. En pidä vapunpäivästä", hän totesi.  
"Sepä ikävää, minusta se on oikein miellyttävä juhlapäivä", mies naurahti. "Mikä nimesi on? Vai haluatko että kutsun sinua hiirulaiseksi?"  
Sophie katsoi häntä hieman tuimasti, huolimatta siitä että piti itsekin itseään lähinnä hiirulaisena, eikä lainkaan Sophiena, jonka kuului pitää tällaisista menoista ja etsiskellä itselleen parhaillaan tulevaa sulhasta.  
"Sophie", hän vastasi, ja odotti että mies kertoisi omankin nimensä sen kummempia kyselemättä. Eihän Sophie välttämättä välittänyt tietää tuon miehen nimeä, mutta kyllä se olisi vähintäänkin reilua.  
"Ah, Sophie, kuinka valloittava nimi", mies sanoi ja esittäytyi sitten itse. "Olen Howl Pendragon."  
"Howl?"  
"Tunsin kerran erään ihastuttavan Sophien", hän sanoi sivuuttaen Sophien sanomattoman kysymyksen. Sophie huomasi hänen katselevan sivulle, varmaankin muistelleen tätä toista Sophieta. "Mutta siitä on kyllä jo kauan, joten turha muistella menneitä."

Sophie vastasi vain nyökäten. Nimi Howl jäi vaivaamaan häntä. Se oli hänelle suorastaan karmivan tuttu, mutta vain etäisesti. Howl oli todella epätavallinen nimi, ja Sophie oli varma ettei tiennyt ketään sen nimistä – vasta kuin nyt tämän nuoren miehen – mutta siinä oli samanlainen kaiku kuin nimessä, joka kuului sille kirjeitä kirjoittaneelle pojalle. He eivät kyllä näyttäneet lainkaan samalta, sillä pojalla oli ollut mudanruskeat ja huomattavasti lyhyemmät hiukset kuin tällä Howlilla, huomattavasti eläväisemmät silmät, lämpimämpi ääni ja aidompi hymy.

"Tulitteko tänne yksin?" Howl kysyi.  
"Perheeni kanssa", Sophie vastasi pudistettuaan ensin päätään. Kuinkas muuten, kun ei kerta pitänyt koko tapahtumasta? "Ettekö itse tuonut lainkaan seuralaista?"  
Sophien luonteenpiirteisiin kuului tavaton uteliaisuus, ja hän piti kovasti asioiden tietämisestä. Nytkin hän mielellään kysyisi Howlilta kysymyksiä kuin vastaisi häneen kohdistettuihin, vaikka hänellä oli aavistus että mies, jolla on noin lasittunut katse, ei välttämättä halua paljastella sieluaan ventovieraalle, vaikka itse olikin Sophien seuraan lyöttäytynyt.  
"Toistaiseksi sellaista ei vielä ole löytynyt", Howl vastasi nojaten leukansa käteensä. Sophie ei jostain syystä uskonut tuota – varmasti miehelle olisi löytynyt tuosta vain parempaakin seuraa kuin hän, mutta tuossa hän istui. Hän oli todennäköisesti vain kieltäytynyt heittämästä hukkaan tilaisuutta kiusata hiljaista ja yksinäistä tyttöä, sivuuttaen muut neidit. Howl oli juuri sellaista tyyppiä, joka herättäisi monen huomion, ja Sophien katsellessa vähän ympärilleen hän huomasikin muutaman kauniisiin leninkeihin pukeutuneita neitejä, jotka tuijottivat vaaleaa miestä kovin intensiivisesti. Howl ei kuitenkaan tuntunut huomaavan. Sen sijaan hän äkisti nousi tuolista – vihdoin hän kyllästyi, Sophie ehti ajatella – ja tuli hänen vierelleen jälleen.  
"Aiotteko istua siinä koko päivän, vai suostuisitteko nyt kuitenkin edes yhteen tanssiin?" hän kysyi. Sophie mietti hetken, huokaisi sitten antautuneena, ojensi hattuaan ja tarttui Howlin käteen.

**A/N: Tämä luku onkin vähän hetken huumassa kirjoitettu, sain inspiraation ja kirjoitin koko luvun tänään. :D Virheet on kyllä tarkistettu, mutta sisältö on vähän… mehh. Ensi luvussa sitten paremmin!**


End file.
